


Taste in Men

by MilenaPandora



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Bottom Jung Yunho (DBSK), M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilenaPandora/pseuds/MilenaPandora
Summary: Yunho wasn't sure why he had been forced to stay for dinner tonight, but he was certainly not regretting it.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Taste in Men

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Yuxi. Originally posted on milena_1980@livejournal.com on September 3, 2008.

"He's my best student," Professor Choi, historian, said of the young man sitting to his left. The young man—Shim Changmin, was it?—had been quiet throughout much of dinner, surely feeling out of his element, and not without reason. How often was it that a young university student was invited to the home of Jung Sungju, top defense attorney?

"What are your goals?" Sangmi, the elegant wife and mother, and a lawyer herself, asked. Her eyes hadn't left the student's figure all evening, her hands like claws waiting to grab their prey.

"I've been advised to apply to the master's program," Changmin answered, his voice not too deep and quite polished. "My ultimate goal is to become a professor and researcher."

"And you are well on your way, boy," Professor Choi said, smiling proudly and patting the younger man's knee.

Yunho watched the proceedings with great curiosity. He wasn't sure why he had been forced to stay for dinner tonight, but he was certainly not regretting it. Shim Changmin was eye candy, his longish dark hair perfect for grabbing during sex, his mouth, his full lips, the kind any man fantasized about having around his cock. The younger man had already noticed his gaze, and he seemed to invite it, gazing back demurely, baring his neck just enough to entice.

Now, Yunho wasn't gay, no, he just enjoyed . . . experimenting. He had brought several men to his bed, usually men dazzled by his family's power and reputation. This boy here—if he ever got the chance to get his hands on him—would most likely be the same as all the others.

"Yunho, how are you liking Law School?" Professor Choi asked, interrupting his thoughts. Ah, time to be the perfect son again.

"I love it," he answered, lying through his teeth, but with the polite smile his parents had nearly beaten into him. "I'm at the top of my class."

"Excellent, excellent," the professor said, and then the topic changed again. Yunho exhaled, relieved, and went back to gazing at the pretty boy.

After dinner, everyone moved to the study to continue the conversation. Yunho thought he would die of boredom—another unbearable evening listening to topics he cared nothing about. Why hadn't he left with Yoochun when his friend had invited him out clubbing?

He was just about to sit at his usual chair, when Changmin came up to him.

"Excuse me, where’s the bathroom?" Their gazes met and Yunho had to lick his lips. Ah, an invitation he would definitely not refuse.

"This way."

Yunho led him along a hall, the door to the study closing behind them. He could feel the other man's proximity, his body heat, even despite the short distance between them. As soon as they reached the bathroom, Yunho turned to gesture toward it, but he never got the chance.

He nearly lost his footing as he was pulled into the bathroom and pushed against the door. The wood was hard against his back, but Changmin's body, his scent, the taste of his lips, were enough to make him forget all about it. The younger man was hard and hot, and completely in control. Yunho knew he had lost when he felt hands unbuckling his belt.

"I want to fuck you," Changmin said, pausing from biting Yunho's lower lip. The older man wanted to protest—how dare this boy even think he could top Jung Yunho? Instead, he moaned, helping to unbutton and unzip. He bit his lip when a hand wrapped around his cock, pumping slowly. "A shame we don't have more time," Changmin whispered against his ear.

And then he was being pushed face first against the bathroom wall, his trousers and briefs around his ankles, and a long finger was teasing at the rim of his asshole. He gasped as he was slowly penetrated, the digit just slightly wet.

"You're so tight," Changmin whispered into his ear. "Have you ever been fucked before?" Once, the first and last time, not exactly the most pleasant experience. Yunho nodded, Changmin rendering him speechless with every little thrust.

The smell of lavender assaulted his nostrils, and then he was being opened and stretched, long fingers making him shudder. Suddenly, the invading fingers withdrew, and a thick long cock thrust into him. For a moment, he wanted it to stop, the pain nearly unbearable, but the warm hands on his hips, the hot breath on his ear, and a sudden rush of pleasure quickly changed his mind. Then it was all hard pounding, each thrust touching him in ways he never thought possible.

He moaned, the words "fuck" and "more" leaving his lips unbidden. Changmin only grunted softly, his hips saying all he needed to know. Yunho didn't expect it when the younger man wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping in time with his thrusts; he thought he would die, the feeling too intense, so incredible. He felt like a teenager all over again: no self-control, giving in with total abandon.

"Come for me," Changmin breathed, his thrusts somewhat erratic. Yunho moaned, desperate for release, focusing on the feeling of being penetrated as well as the hand baring the head of his cock. Climax arrived almost unexpectedly, the pleasure reaching his every nerve ending. Changmin fucked him right through it, quickening his pace, until his entire body tensed, warm semen coating Yunho's insides. It seemed like forever that Changmin fucked him through the aftershocks.

Once he was done, Changmin slipped out of him, squeezing his ass once more before finally letting go. Yunho remained glued to the wall, moving only to watch as the younger man washed up, fixed his clothes and left with only a wink and a smirk, closing the door behind him.

When Yunho came back into the study, after stopping by his room to wash up and change his underwear, his mother had sat next to their young guest, obviously enthralled by their conversation. Yunho ignored them, serving himself a drink and sitting on a comfortable armchair. He could see Changmin stealing glances at him, but Yunho chose not to look back, afraid of giving them away. It had, after all, been the most amazing sex he had ever had. Yunho sipped his drink, managing to focus on his father's and Professor Choi's conversation.

But hell if he didn't get Changmin's phone number before the night was over.


End file.
